1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cargo hauling and, more specifically, to a Collapsible Trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Cars and trucks have become a mainstay of the modern active lifestyle. Unfortunately, due to garaging space limitations, each family is only realistically capable of having two vehicles in any single household. As a result of this, each household must make a choice as to what species of vehicle to obtain, depending upon their particular needs and circumstances. In recent years, that choice has been the Sport Utility Vehicle or SUV's. While the SUV certainly has attempted to “bridge the gap” between the utility vehicle and the passenger vehicle, it has almost gone too far. Certainly, all SUV's have the capability and design to haul a substantial amount of cargo; the problem is that they are many times too nice for this application. As a result, the user must rent or borrow.